Bedtime Suggestions
by PHSYCOCOOKIES
Summary: This is a Story where Sebastian Suggests "something" and Ciel decides to try "something"


It was a normal evening at the PhantomHive Manor, Ciel had just finished evening tea, and was currently taking a bath, of course given by his Faithful butler Sebastian, who was a demon of true nature, having made a contract with the twelve year old boy, in order to consume his soul. Yet, however, lately Sebastian had been having trouble thinking about this. He'd been serving Ciel for 2 years now, and was beggining to grow a bit attached to him. As he was steadily washing Ciels back, his mind began to wander, and so did his hands. "Sebastian." His thoughts were interuppted by his masters sharp voice. "Yes, young master?" he replied obediently. "I believe you've done enough, fetch me a towel, im done bathing." Sebastian couldn't help but smile, "Yes, young lord." This was, if he were to be honest, one of his favorite parts of being a butler.

He gently dried Ciels hair, making sure to get every lock of the saphire blue color his Master had gotten from his father. He then dried the rest of his body, getting small tingles of pleasure as he did so. He then went into his masters room with him, getting out his night- wear and slowly buttoning it, this time, rarily, from top button to bottom button. Since Ciel was twelve, not a mere child anymore, he hadn't worn underwear to bed for quite awhile. When he was on the last button, his hand accidentally brushed against his masters length.

Sebastian stopped as this happened, and began to think. (Why at all these oppourtunities, have I just sat here and done nothing? He's my master, and it would be rather improper, but as a demon, i should be able to overpower him, if he fights back.) Ciel noticed Sebastian pause, and looked down at him. "What's the matter?" Sebastian stood up, "Young master, if I may say something?" Ciel looked up at his butler, slightly puzzled, then nodded. Sebastian took a breath. "Young Master, I've been thinking on it... and you do know the amount of homosexuality that has been sweeping England lately." Ciel began to slowly realize where this was going. "Yes, what of it?" Sebastian felt a smile creep onto his lips, and spoke, "I was wondering, it didn't have to be known publically, if you, should try to participate in it." Ciel was shocked, if ever so slightly, yet a bit surprised Sebastian would reccomend this. "If I even wanted to, who would I participate with? Certainly not Y-" Ciel paused and looked up at his butler, recognizing the look of Lust on his butlers face. "You..." Ciel stayed silent for awhile, then turned away from Sebastian. "What a ridiculous thing to say Sebastian." Sebastian felt his Lust grow stronger, and while Ciel wasn't looking, he found his hands beginning to remove his own vest, and took off his gloves. Ciel turned around.

Sebastian was just unbuttoning his own shirt, when Ciel said, "Sebastian, what the Hell are you doing?" Sebastian took a step closer to Ciel, his face just inches from his Masters, he spoke in a seductive tone, "My lord, it doesn't have to be known, but try it, with me." Ciel was frozen in place, and he felt something tingle below his pajamas he blushed, Sebastian smiled realizing he was turning Ciel on. Ciel closed his eyes and nodded. He felt Sebastians bare hands caress his fase, and kiss him, nudging open his mouth with his lips. Ciel felt Sebastians tongue in his mouth, and the tingling turned into a sensation as Sebastians tongue moved against his own, and let out tiny grunts of pleasure. Sebastian moved over Ciel and began sucking and lightly biting his masters tongue, his hands unbuttoning Ciels pajamas and grabbing his masters Length gently, feeling ciel moan he gently broke the kiss. Ciels Length Began to throb, and Sebastian could feel himself getting harder when he looked down at his masters hard length.

Sebastian unzipped his trousers, uncovered his boxers, and pulled Ciel closer to him. "Sebastian, what a-" The Demon began rubbing his length against Ciels, emmiting moans of pleasure from the boy. "ah-ah~ Sebastian sto-oh, ah~" Sebastian stopped, and looked at his Young Master. "What was that, My lord?" Ciel blushed and closed his eyes. "just, don't stop." Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my young Lord." He then slowly started to put his dick into ciels body, and Ciel almost screamed, cut off by sebastians mouth he moaned as Sebastian began to move in and out of Ciel, hands gripping and squeezing the boys length. "Ah! S-sebastian im starting t-to c-cum~ ah~!" Sebastian only thrusted faster, with his otehr hand he throughly licked his fingers and put one in ciels opening, making the boys eyes slightly tear up. "Se-sebastian~" Sebastian put another in and began to scissor them, and he heard Ciel scream, "Sebastian~!" His master came heavily, and Sebastian didn't miss a drop of cum as it poured onto the bedsheets.

Ciel was panting and very tired, he clasped on his side, and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel, smiling to himself, (we might as well do this more often, i hope the master agrees.) What they both didn't notice was the blond little garden boy peeking his head through the door, had seen it all, just to give the master the report on the garden. END 


End file.
